sc2uacfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifleman
Basic Information and Stats The Rifleman is the basic infantry soldier, and is capable of doing two distinct roles; DPS and Support. While not the most specialized in either of these roles, the Rifleman is capable of fulfilling these roles in a manner that is more reliable than others, such as the Cavalry Scout or Automatic Rifleman. The Rifleman, as a support role, is capable of controlling lesser mobs and providing vision for the entire team in areas of value. As a DPS, though not the hardest hitting, is capable of maintaining a constant source of decently high damage. Abilities Soldier Skills: 'Each level increases Fitness, Dexterity, and Mechanical skills by 2 points(Increases rifle damage by 1.56-1.8 per level), and reduces Reload and Unjam time by 15%. # Unlocks Self Aid # Unlocks Burst-Fire # Increases Movement Speed by 0.1. Improves Prone(+3%Damage, +1 range, +8% Attack speed) # Unlocks Rifle Butt. Unlocks Gas Mask(Negates slowing effect of smoke grenade). Unlocks Focus Fire with Marksmanship at level 2. '''Marksmanship: ' Unlocks a 12.5% chance to deal multiplied damage. Each level increases dexterity by 4, range by 1, and critical damage multiplier by (2x ,3x ,4x ,5x). '''Fragmentation Grenade: '''Unlocks frag grenade ability. Each level increases grenade damage and reduces the grenade's energy cost and ability cool-down time. '''Rifleman Skills: # Unlocks Smoke Grenade # Unlocks Ground Flare # Improves smoke grenade by reducing cool-down time and energy cost # Improves Ground Flare by reducing cool-down time and energy cost. Replaces Frag Grenade ability with MGL ability. Expert Marksman:'''Increases damage by 15%, attack speed by 8%, and range by 2. Unlocked by using Enlisted rank with at least 95,000 experience Points '''Flare Gun: '''Unlocked by using Warrant Officer rank with at least 120,000 experience Points. Strategies and builds DPS Rifleman Building DPS as a Rifleman focuses on dealing damage to the enemy. Due to the fact that the DPS Rifleman is not the hardest hitting MOS, the Rifleman must focus on positioning themselves in positions that most benefits the team. Their focus should be dealing with high priority targets, such as T1s and lickers. Burst fire allows DPS riflemen to deal damage while retreating by moving then holding position to burst fire, but can deal more damage when prone and uninterrupted by hostiles. Skill Build: 2x Soldier Skills, 2x Marksmanship, 2x Soldier Skills You can change it, but having Focus Fire by Level 6 is a must. Focus fire increases damage by 125% as well as attack speed for 30 seconds, which greatly increases DPS. Focus fire will deal optimal damage when the target(s) are being kited by a teamate in your sight. Because of the attack speed increase, you will likely run out of ammo before focus fire has worn off, so manual reloading ,QT, and Soldier Skills will optimize damage output during focus fire. After that max Marksmanship and follow it by either Rifleman Skills if your team needs more vision or Frag Grenade if you need more AoE Damage. Skill Identifiers: * QT, CL - Less jams/reload means more time to shoot and less time unjamming/reloading while using focus fire. * HE - The earlier you can engage an enemy, the longer you can shoot it. Good SI for those who dislike krill surprises, flashlight absence, and the spy mission. * MA, VT, LY, BT - more Damage(LY will not apply without Marksmanship skill at least at level 1) * IP - lower CD on Focus Fire and Burst Toggle Items: * SOFAR, BR-2, US-MCR,ATLAS X-50 - the DPS Rifleman has highest priority on the SOFAR because of its bonus critical strike chance and reload/unjam time reduction, which greatly improves Focus Fire damage output. If you cant find one, a BR-2, US MCR, or ATLAS will do just fine. * AA, PA, AP, DU - these come to you after other DPS MOS (SDM, AR) have theirs already Damage per second(DPS) The following data for Rifleman DPS is calculated and rounded to the second decimal place for a Rifleman with no rank or critical hit damage modifiers and a base damage of 39-45: * '''Level 4 Marksmanship, Level 4 Soldier Skills, Burst fire off: '''260-300 DPS * '''Level 4 Marksmanship, Level 4 Soldier Skills, Burst fire on: '''360-415.39 DPS * '''Level 4 Marksmanship, Level 4 Soldier Skills, Burst fire on, Focus Fire on: 990-1142.31 DPS Support If you follow this build, your goal is to have flares around the base, and throw Grenades at packs of smaller enemies. Smoke grenades can help maintain a defensive position by slowing down high-health hostiles which can help team members who are kiting them. Be aware that air units are not affected by smoke grenades, so do not throw a smoke grenade to slow down a swarm of Shredders or Krill that are pursuing an ally, because it just might kill them. Always watch your energy, and friendly positions. The additional Flare Gun you get from being Warrant Officer 5 helps with providing vision. The Grenadier is a decent class to help with the Fungus Core mission. If you are confident going out alone you should help your team with it. Skillbuild: 1x Frag Grenade, 4x Rifleman Skills, 3x Frag Grenade, 4x Soldier Skills This is the fastest way to get a useful MGL ability. You can change it up a bit, but by Level 8 you should have Grenade and Rifleman Skills maxed. SI: * GR - lower CD on Grenades and Flares + less Energy Cost * WK - more Damage for your Grenades * EN, IN, PU - these help you keep up your Energy * IP - lower cooldown on Smoke Grenades and GIFs as well as your MGL. IP+GR may result in unmanagable energy costs if energy is not maintained, and would be a terrible SI combination for Intense Weather games. Items * MRL, MGL, MAR - since you got the WK SI you can also you these to have something to do during your MGL Ability Cooldown Category:MOS Bios